Precious: Nighttime
by Inkcharm
Summary: Tala/Kai, one-shot: Tala thought that if it wasn’t for food and other natural demands of the body, he could spend his entire life curled up in bed with Kai and never once miss a thing.


**Title:** Precious**  
Author:** Yumeko Dragonfly**  
Fandom:** Beyblade  
**Summary:** Tala thought that if it wasn't for food and other natural demands of the body, he could spend his entire life curled up in bed with Kai and never once miss a thing. (Tala/Kai, one-shot)**  
Warnings:** Yaoi, mentions of sex  
**Pairings:** Tala/Kai  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Beyblade" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for fun and entertainment of other fans.

* * *

**Precious**

Usually people perceived Kai Hiwatari as a cold uncaring bastard, a traitor, sexy as hell, a damn good beyblader and so on. It was only one Tala Ivanov who knew any better, really. He knew that besides being a cold uncaring bastard in the presence of others, a tad bit traitorous when it suit him, sexy as hell and a damn good beyblader, Kai Hiwatari was also his precious boyfriend.

Grinning, Tala leaned down to capture those soft lips. Kai was panting and moaning ever so softly. The wolf loved seeing his boyfriend in this state.

Tala was the only person on earth who knew that Kai was a silent lover. He usually didn't make any real sounds in bed, if you didn't count breathing and the softest sighs and moans that could barely be heard over your own breath. Their lovemaking was rarely anything but gentle and sweet. They had grown up with so much pain and violence and their lives were filled with so much cold that when they finally came around to sharing intimacy with each other all they really wanted was an escape from everything they had known before.

Kai tensed underneath Tala, who followed suit with a groan. He lowered himself on his lover and continued to plant butterfly kissed on Kai's open mouth. Their lips spoke of everything they felt; there was no need for words.

Finally, Tala rolled off of Kai and pulled the smaller body up against his. Their foreheads were resting against each other, their limbs entangled and their eyes locked. Blood red and ice blue and those knowing fingers danced across the skin of Tala's chest. He could see the soft gleam in Kai's eyes, which meant the phoenix was utterly relaxed.

Tala loved those hours at night when Kai would let go, when both of them were able to just BE. No expectations, no pressure, just being with each other. It was enough, really. Sometimes Tala thought that if it wasn't for food and other natural demands of the body, he could spend his entire life curled up in bed with Kai and never once miss a thing.

He would be happy.

With him

His precious phoenix.

"Kari."

Kai rolled his eyes, but Tala could see the amusement in them. Had Tala ever dared to utter the nickname in public, Kai would have butchered him and left his remains to rot without a second thought, that much was sure. But they were not in public, so it was alright. Here, in this room, he was a different Kai, the real Kai, the phoenix, Kari, the wolf's lover, the most beautiful thing on earth, precious and soft and so warm and…

Their lips melted together in a slow kiss.

It did not matter how other people saw Kai Hiwatari. Because to Tala, he was just Kai and that was enough. There was no need for perfection – who'd have thought that Kai Hiwatari, perceived to be perfect, was not able to make good coffee? Like, at all. It was a good thing Tala's face never betrayed him whenever he sipped that deep brown stuff the coffee machine spit out when Kai got up before him and attempted to be a good boyfriend. On the other hand, Kai also never said a word about the things Tala produced in his attempts to cook.

Which was why both Spencer and Bryan usually worked very hard to keep Kai far away from anything related to coffee and Tala from the kitchen in general, except when meals were ready.

Slowly starting to feel sleepy, Tala let one hand draw small circles on Kai's lower back, while the other glided through silky blue and silver hair. It had grown so much longer since the defeat of Bega. Tala enjoyed calling Kai a girl, the response almost always being Tala knocked down by various objects – though usually soft ones, like pillows, because both of them knew just how much Tala loved those silky tresses and Kai would still allow Tala to braid it in the morning.

For, perfect as Kai was, he did a lousy job braiding his hair himself and would always get annoyed with the length of it unless his wolf was there to tame it. Tala felt exceptionally proud knowing that Kai never would have let his hair grow this long if the wolf wouldn't have mentioned liking long hair once a few years ago.

Once.

A few years ago.

Tala always thought that Kai might not be all that perfect, but just right. And to him, that felt a lot better.

Kari.

Tala buried his face in Kai's soft hair and breathed in deeply a few times. The two pale bodies moved around a bit, managed to free the blanket from their entwined limbs and finally came to rest together. Tala lay on his side, back to the wall but facing the door, for he hated not being able to see the entrance of a room, while Kai despised being trapped between a wall and a body. The smaller boy's head rested beneath Tala's chin, so that he would be able to feel Kai's breath ghosting over his skin. Both had their arms loosely wrapped around each other's waist. One of Kai's legs was casually thrown over Tala's hip. Some people might have found the position suggestive, but when they settled down for sleep it did not stir anything inside Tala. This was just another way to be as close as possible, Kai's way to reassure himself that Tala would not be able to leave the bed easily without waking him.

Tala hugged Kai closer to himself for a moment as he remembered.

Kai had rushed out of the bedroom, clutching the sheets to his naked body. He had searched the small house up and down, had finally found Tala on the front step bringing in that day's paper and proceeded to glare him to death for making him fear something might have happened. It was irrational, they both knew it, and yet they also clearly remember waking up in the Abbey to find that another comrade had mysteriously disappeared over night.

Tala made sure to wake Kai and tell him where he was going if he left the bed from then on. He understood too well.

A small sigh escaped Kai's lips and Tala kissed his forehead gently.

"Sleep."

It was a nightly ritual. Kai would try to force himself to stay awake, to watch his lover as he glided off to sleep. And each night Tala told him to go to sleep. Kai's urge to watch out for his loved ones, his team-mates, bordered on self-destruction even after all these years. The difference was that after all these years Kai had learned to accept that Tala would be there to tell him when he had pushed himself hard enough, when it was fine to let his guard down a bit. And with Tala, Kai was able to do just that.

And so Kai made a small sound, which would have sounded annoyed and dismissive had it been directed at anyone but Tala, and slipped away.

The wolf waited until he knew his phoenix was fast asleep, before allowing himself to follow.

They would dream, and in the morning they would wake up and look into each other's eyes, finding comfort for nightmares or the source for pleasant dreams there. They were still as much in love as the first day, maybe even more so, and they were precious to each other in a way no one else would ever quite understand.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave a review

This is a one-shot, but there might be other stories following featuring Kai and Tala and their current situation in life.


End file.
